The Wonders of Online Dating
by N3wAuth0r
Summary: When Percy and Annabeth meet after their friends sign up their sad single selves to an online dating site... Well, they get pretty mad at their friends, but madly in love with each other ;) That's right, it's PERCABETH people!
1. Name? Age? City?

**Hi everyone! NEW STORY! This time it's Percabeth... Hope you enjoy :)**

"Ok, so... Name?" Nico said, whilst still shaking with excitement and laughter.

"You're his best friend... Shouldn't you know this?" Grover replied with a sigh. This had taken a lot longer than they had expected.

"Yeah, but... It's fun saying that! It's the fun of online dating!"

"Just hurry up! He'll be home soon..."

"Fine." Nico finally gave in, "Percy Jackson, 18, Manhattan." Nico murmured as he typed in all the details needed.

The door creaked open just as Nico finished the account. (It had taken almost an hour because Nico had desperately been trying to find an appropriate profile picture.)

"Hey guys! What's up?" Percy entered the room, looking a bit like a drowned rat from grocery shopping in the rain. _Well, Nico thought, hopefully a hot drowned rat, or no one would even look at his account!_

Nico jumped up. "We just... Uh... Finished a film!"

"What did I miss?"

"Um... Mary Poppins?" For that, Nico got a sharp elbow in the ribs from Grover.

"Uh... Cool?"

A message popped up on Nico's phone. "It's Will I'm just gonna go answer, kay?"

Nico glanced at his phone and smiled. His phone read:

 _Hi, Percy? I'm Annabeth. I saw your account... Wanna grab something to eat on Friday?_

Nico typed back: _Sure, sounds great. Meet me at The Corner Café at 5:30?_

 **Hope you liked... Review, follow and fave! Still not sure if this should be mortal... Tell me your thoughts and I'll try and update as soon as possible...**


	2. The Corner Café

**Hi readers... I'm back! I only started this today and already 35 views! This still isn't quite there at Percabeth yet, but they will definitely have met in next chapter or the one after - I PROMISE! You know how I like to go off track a little... Enjoy ;)**

 _3 hours earlier:_

Thalia giggled.

"Well, Annabeth's sorry single life will become a LOT more interesting after this!" Rachel whispered.

Thalia had chosen a suitably inappropriate profile picture for the online dating site that they had just signed Annabeth up to. Annabeth was now sleeping peacefully in her bed after the wild sleepover they had just had. She had hair in her mouth, which was wide open, and arms and legs tangled together. She looked so peaceful that Rachel couldn't believe she was a wild 17 year-old.

Thalia and Rachel stayed up for hours and hours, flicking through every teenage guy in America. Just when they were about to give up, they found Percy Jackson, an 18 year-old guy who lived about 3 minutes away. He was perfect, and looked it too. He had jet black messy hair and mesmerising green eyes, the colour of the sea on a sunny day. Annabeth would love him. At least, the pair hoped she would. Annabeth had never been within 10 feet of a guy, and it was definitely time to change that.

Without a second's hesitation, Thalia texted Percy, and a few seconds later, he replied.

"OK, Friday, The Corner Café, 5:30. Tell Annabeth it's a treat for her birthday." Thalia whispered.

"It was her birthday 2 months ago!" Rachel whispered back.

"Well, we're bad friends and haven't done anything yet!"

"Ok, fine. But we need to find a way of getting her to wear something nice..."

"Pick-each-other's-outfit-day?" Thalia said a little too loudly.

Annabeth stirred and opened her eyes.

"Uh... Guys? Why are you still up?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A slightly confused Rachel shouted.

 **Hope y'all liked... I just love Rachel! Please review and follow and stuff! Also: if you like Skulduggery Pleasant, read my other story on it! Will update soon! Xx**


	3. We're Going Out

**Hello readers! It's me again... They STILL haven't met, and this is a pretty short and rubbish chapter, but hey. Enjoy & review as always! **

**ANNABETH:**

"So, Annabeth, as we didn't do anything for your birthday, we're going to a café for a drink. Just the two of us!" Thalia smiled, and very nearly laughed.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because... Laughing is fun! The happiest people live the longest lives!"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Just meet me at my house straight after school, kay?"

"Um, sure." Annabeth then muttered (mostly to herself) "It'll be fun."

 **Percy:**

"Yo Perce, we're gonna get a drink at the café tonight. As a birthday thing... for, uh, me!" Nico said, eyes glued to the screen, playing an extremely gruesome video game.

"OK" He said, not really listening, more interested in the game he was playing, not realising that Nico's birthday was almost 4 months away.

"You have to look nice though, well, at least OK."

"I always look nice."

The two then sat in silence until 5:00, when they decided it was probably time to get ready.


	4. Butterflies

**Hello fabulous Percy Jackson Fan-friends! Two chapters in a day (lucky you!). This is a much better chapter than all the others, I've finally found my swing ya know? Hopefully the rest of the story will be like this. Quite long, making up for the other short and pathetic chapters! On we go:**

Soon both teens were in their cars, dressed suitably (in Annabeth's case) and looking a bit of a mess (in Percy's case). For some unknown reason, both had a severe case of butterflies, and neither could hold the grin off their faces. Though neither of them knew it, they were about to meet their sole mates, and these were the symptoms.

Thalia parked the car a few minutes walk away from the café. Annabeth wouldn't stop complaining the entire walk because Thalia and Rachel had dressed her extremely stupidly. Her blue heels were 3 inches high and after walking for a few seconds had already started to rub. Her dress was extremely short, and Thalia wouldn't allow her to wear tights with it. It was also very low cut, and Annabeth felt that if she moved a muscle in her body, it would fall down and she would be left in the street wearing only her underwear. Again, Thalia wouldn't allow her to wear anything other than a thin lace cardigan, and so Annabeth arrived at the café wobbling and almost toppling over because of her heels, and shaking like a leaf because of the dress and useless cardigan combo. Despite all this, however, Aannabeth looked amazing. The few brush strokes of eyeshadow brought out her wild grey eyes, and a tiny bit of contour made her lips (coloured maroon) stand out perfectly.

Thalia led her to a table and told her to sit.

"I need to make a call. I'll be back in a second."

Annabeth waved her off and started messaging Rachel, who, for some weird reason, had decided not to come. She was so glued to her phone, that she didn't notice a strange gang of boys walk up to her table and sit down. At least, not until one of the boys bumped into her as he walked off. She looked up and saw an unknown guy fiddling around with some sort of scarf that was wrapped around his eyes. He cursed in some sort of language that she couldn't hear because he was talking so quietly, but she could have sworn it was Ancient Greek. _No_ , she thought to herself, _he isn't a demigod. I would know of him if he was._

Finally, the strange guy manage to untangle his face from the scarf, and he looked thoroughly annoyed. As soon as he saw Annabeth, however, his face turned to surprise, and after he got over his initial shock, embarrassment. Annabeth's face had changed in a similar way. At first she looked annoyed, (this _boy_ had just come out of nowhere and sat down next to her!), then shock, (as she realised that after seeing him for under a minute she had a massive crush on him) and finally embarrassment, (because she had blushed - the great Annabeth Chase, blushing?!).

She studied him. He had black, wind swept hair that could have looked great, but was ruffled and messy (which Annabeth thought was really cute) and was wearing baggy jeans, trainers that looked like they had been through a mine field and a plain black t-shirt. His skin was quite tanned as if he had been working out in the sun. He smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, sorry? My friend..." He stuttered and turned red.

"It's fine, don't worry. I'm not really sure where my friend is, she's been ages on the phone." But when Annabeth looked out of the window, Thalia had gone. "Dammit! I think my friend tried to, uh, set me up?"

The boy laughed. "Nico's been trying to set me up with someone for ages" He rolled his eyes.

Annabeth yelped. "You're single?!" She squeaked.

He held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you too. I'm Percy..." He spoke confidently, exactly the opposite of how he had sounded a minute before. "And you're sure you're single?" He added with a cocky smile.

Annabeth laughed. "Sorry, it's just... I try to avoid single boys...! I'm Annabeth by the way."

"Well, Miss Annabeth. I believe this is what flirting is?"

"I believe so, Sir Percy, and not too shabby either!"

At that moment, every eye in the café turned to them. The eyes were red.

 **Oooh! Cliff-hanger! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, it makes me so happy when you say nice things, and critism and ideas are soooo helpful! Also feel free to PM me ;) more soon xx**


	5. Help!

**Hi everyone! All my school stuff is on hold - after exams we don't do anything, so here is the next chapter! I'll be posting lots from now, unless the mean old teachers decide to give us more homework :( Anyway, here goes...:**

"Oh, damn!" Percy muttered.

Annabeth drew her dagger. "Look, Percy, the Greek Gods and..."

"I know. Wait, are you a..."

"Yes, are you?"

"Yes. Now that's settled, let's fight."

The pair stood back to back and viewed their surroundings. The monsters were wary of their blades, but started to creep forward. The only possible escape route was a sagging wooden staircase that looked as if it would sag at the slightest touch. Luckily Percy had lots of experience at treading lightly, and an unbelievably stupid plan appeared in his mind. He caught Annabeth's eye and nodded his head towards the staircase. Her eyes widened as she realised what he wanted her to do. She was about to tell him (with a very complicated and vigorous shake of her head) how stupid that was, but he looked away before she could. She had no choice but to do what he wanted. She sprinted for the stairs, and as Percy had hoped, every eye turned to her.

Having learnt at Camp Half-Blood how to single out a leader, Percy was quite good at it. He spotted the leader right away. He was taller and bulkier than the others, and (somehow) had an even angrier face. He wore an eyepatch and he had a gold tooth that was extremely pointed and glinted evilly in the orange light from the chandelier in the middle of the café. Percy slowly reached behind him, trying carefully not to make a noise. Finally, he had it in his hand. The cold metal soaked through the skin, and he took a quick aim and threw. The blades of the fork landed in the leaders head, and it crumpled to the floor in a heap. Whilst the others were panicking he leapt for the stairs, completely forgetting how weak they were. He broke through the first one with an enormous crack, and jumped onto the next one which broke, and quickly destroyed every stair in his path, desperately hoping that these were monsters that couldn't fly.

At the top, there was only a small window that let in only the tiniest amount of light to show off the amount of dust in the room. A scared looking Annabeth sat in the corner, shivering and muttering.

"Come, quick! They'll find a way up soon."

"What do you mean a way up? There's a simple stair... Oh, I see."

Percy grabbed her waist and Annabeth was about to slap him when he started climbing on boxes to try and reach the window.

"Hey, watch that hand!"

"Um, sorry. I thought you were being..."

He laughed. "Don't worry." He looked at her solemnly. "Just trust me."

With that, he leaped out of the window.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth screamed on the way down. They were heading at 50 miles an hour, heading straight towards a river. It was shallow and rocks jutted out of the water every few centimetres.

When they were about to hit one of the rocks, some water swirled up and cushioned their fall. What was even weirder - Annabeth didn't get wet, even when she was fully dumped under the water.

"What. Was. That." Annabeth looked really mad. Percy didn't like the look on her face. It scared him even more than the red-eyed things in the café.

 **Hope you liked! Annabeth scares me too ;) more soon xx**


	6. Unexpected Kissing

**Hi guys! Don't worry... There's still more...! Embarrassing mum scene next time... Just a few background hints that will help:**

 **1)Thalia isn't a daughter of Zeus, she is a daughter of Aphrodite, she has different sense of style, but LOVES setting people up.**

 **2) Percy drove his car to the café, and was blindfolded AFTER he got out of the car to walk there.**

 **On woth the story :) :**

"Well, um... I'm kinda, like, uh... My dad's Poseidon." Percy stammered. He liked this girl, a lot, but he scared him. Those two feelings can't possibly go together, can they?

"No, you aren't. Poseidon doesn't have any sons. Neither does Zeus, or Hades. Tell me the truth, or... I'll... I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed the last part, and even though her face was bright red with anger and exhaustion she still looked beautiful. Her dress was ripped in places (Percy tried hard not to focus on the rips, and luckily most of them were on her stomach). She had leaves in her hair, and her hair was matted and covered in grime. Percy didn't think he looked much better.

"I am. I know it's hard to believe, but I also have friends who are sons and daughters of Zeus and Hades too. Just trust me, OK?"

"The thing is, I don't trust you. I met you under an hour ago and already we've faced death together. There are no children of the Big Three. You aren't a demigod, this water is just cursed. I need to get home, because I need a shower, I need to comb my hair and get some sleep. I also need to CHANGE CLOTHES, because it's obvious that you can't stop staring at the rips on my stomach," she clicked her fingers to prove her point, and Percy's eyes snapped back up to meet hers.

"Have you got a car?"

"No, my friend drove me up here."

"Well, I'll take you home then, in my car. Don't worry, I'm not that dodgy!"

Then Annabeth did something Percy would have never expected. She started crying. "Why does this always happen to me?" She muttered, rubbing her arms to keep them warm.

Percy had a sudden urge to comfort her. He walked up to her, took off his coat and wrapped it around her. He raked his hand through her hair, combing through her soft blonde curls, picking out any stray leaves. He tilted her face towards him and wiped the tears and mascara that was running down her face. His faced inched closer, green eyes locked into her stormy ones, and pressed his lips gently into hers. He knew she would slap him, maybe rant at him again, or worse, even start crying again. He made to pull away, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. She smiled against him and they stayed there, wrapped in each others' arms, noses pressed together, for a few more minutes, before making their way back to Percy's car, hand in hand.

 **First kiss, EEEK! So cute! Hope you enjoyed! Will update soon xxx**


	7. I Love You

**Hello, readers! It's me again. OK, I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated in ages... I've just been really lazy! I promised an embarrassing mum scene, sorry. Next time, I swear! Enjoy Percabeth people! I just LOVED writing this!**

Percy tried to drive carefully, he really did, but Annabeth was just too pretty. He kept glancing over his shoulder at the unconscious girl in the back seat of his car, slumped across three seats. They had been walking together, and suddenly Annabeth had slumped against him. He had assured himself that she was just tired, and soon she was snoring contentedly.

A screeching horn woke him from his daydream. He swerved back to his side of the road and a car raced past the spot where Percy's car had just been.

He spotted the turnoff to his house and veered off to the left. Annabeth was still asleep, so je decided not to wake her to ask where she lived. Besides, if she stayed at his house he would be able to see her more. Percy had never felt like that before, whenever he'd gone on a date he'd just wanted to get rid of the girl as soon as possible, but Annabeth was different. He loved her, even though he'd only known her for a few hours. They reached his drive and he carried her in his arms through the door and up the stairs and lay her on his bed. He took off her shoes and jacket and tucked her under the covers. He decided not to take the rest of her clothes off, thinking that if he did, she would not be very happy in the morning.

Percy curled himself up on the floor, but before he could get to sleep a quiet voice murmured, "It's OK, you can sleep up here."

Percy got up and climbed into bed with Annabeth. The bed was warm and he soon found himself drifting off to sleep. But before he fell asleep, he felt an arm circle round his waist. He took Annabeth's hand. "I love you." He whispered, and with that, he fell asleep.

 **There we go! Embarrassing mum scene up next... If you're up for it! I'll update soon!**


	8. This Is Awkward

**Hey guys... Two in a day (lucky you) Don't worry when you get to the later paragraphs... It's still rated T... I think one more chapter (more embarrassing mum and fluff) but we'll see! For now... Enjoy!**

"Percy!" Sally shouted. "You're going to be late for school!" She had been repeating this for the past 10 minutes. It was a daily routine, as in it happened every day. Percy never woke up on time for school.

She walked up the stairs, still shouting, and poked her head round the door. She was shocked at the sight that beheld her. Her son was in bed, as usual, but a girl was in there too, her arms around his waist. Sally coughed and the girl stirred. She yawned and stretched before realising that there was a strange woman in her room. Wait, not her room. And her hand... Oh God... It was around a boy. A BOY!

"Uh, I, uh..." Annabeth muttered. Her Athena skills would not come in handy at a time like this.

To Annabeth's surprise, the woman smiled. "I see Percy has finally found a girlfriend..."

Annabeth took her arms from around the boy and tapped his shoulder. "Percy..."

He opened his eyes and shut his mouth. "Hey mum!" He looked round. "Oh. This is awkward."

"I'll leave you two to it... I'll be downstairs. Would you like breakfast, young lady?"

"That would be wonderful, miss..."

"Sally. You two get changed, and come down when you're ready. Wait a minute, you can't go to school like that... I'll find you something to wear."

Sally returned a few minutes later with a pile of clothes.

"If you want you can get changed in my room." She nodded at Annabeth, "But don't feel you have to..."

Percy turned as red as a tomato, but Annabeth just laughed. "Thanks so much, Sally! We'll be down in a minute."

As Sally left Annabeth started to undress. Percy coughed and looked away sheepishly. "Percy, if we're going to date, you can't be shy..." Percy gulped. "We're dating?" Annabeth laughed, so Percy started to change too.

When they were dressed, Annabeth walked over to Percy. She laced her fingers through his and kissed him. She had to reach up to kiss him, but she didn't care. He was perfect.

 **Fluffy or what? ;) hope you liked it... Please review to let me know what you think, it makes me so happy! Xx**


	9. Blue Pancakes

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update... Again, I haven't been busy, I'm just lazy! Enjoy... Dunno when I'll finish, just gonna keep going for another few chapters.**

The pair walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. It was small but comfortable, with an island table and chairs taking up most of the room. On the table was an enormous pile of blue pancakes. Blue? Annabeth thought to herself, but didn't say anything.

Percy let go of her hand and pulled a chair out, gesturing for her to sit down. Once Annabeth was settled, he sat himself down and put half of the stack of pancakes on his plate. He grabbed some syrup out of the fridge and it gushed out, the pancakes now swimming in a golden gloop.

Percy saw Annabeth staring at his plate and smiled. "Hey, I'm a big boy... I need my energy!" He grinned and speared the pancakes.

"So." Sally walked into the room. "What's going on with you two? Anything I should know about?"

Annabeth laughed and Percy turned red (again).

"Nothing much, Sally," Annabeth replied. "We actually only met yesterday!"

"Wow! My son the charmer... Hmm" Percy laughed sheepishly.

Is it good that my girlfriend and my mum are laughing and I just keep blushing? Percy thought, but decided against mentioning that.

"Annabeth, we'd better get going. We'll be late for school otherwise! You do go to Goode High School, right?"

They'd never seen each other there, but it was the only school around for miles. Plus, it was huge. You could be in the same class as someone for every lesson, and never knew they existed.

Annabeth gasped. "L-l-late for s-school?"

Percy wasn't sure of she was kidding or being serious.

"In the car!" He mock scolded her.

Annabeth crossed her arms. "You'll have to carry me..."

So Percy tackled her into his arms and carried her to the car, Annabeth giggling all the way.

 **Hope you liked it... REVIEW! Update soon... Xx**


	10. What are you doing?

**Sorry so long - I know, I'm awful. But this time I have been busy! Ok, last one... Hope you enjoy!**

The new couple paraded through the school, whispers and cries followed them through the halls, but they didn't care; all they could hear was each other.

They were a perfect couple, even those who had crushed on one of them for years had to admit that. Percy carried Annabeth's books and bag, and Annabeth clung onto his arm. Their faces were never more than a few inches apart.

They stopped at the locker room, and Annabeth started packing her bag for the day. A golden light caused the pair to turn around. In front of them, Athena and Poseidon stood, glaring.

"What are you doing with my daughter?" Athena asked menacingly.

Percy gulped.

"And you, madam." Poseidon pointed towards Annabeth. "What are you doing with my son? Planning on stealing his cities?" He glared pointedly at Athena.

"Haha, no." Athena replied. "It's your sons fault. If he..."

"No, it's your daughters fault."

"No, it's not. Sorry to burst your 'bubble'." Athena sniggered.

The two Gods continued to rant at each other, while the two teenagers had locked themselves in a cupboard.

"If your dad finds us in here" Annabeth whispered, "we are dead meat."

"Yes, I don't think he will approve of the close quarters..." Percy whispered back.

"Who cares what he thinks? Or my mum for that matter." She kissed him.

"If we're together, I don't care how close the quarters are."

 **Ok, bye folks! XX**


End file.
